Possessed Human
This Article is about Human Possessions. Other forms of Possession are covered here. Possessed Humans (also known as Psychokinetic Biological Inhabitation) are from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions), Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions), and Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. This can be found Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version). They are victims of a Possessor Ghost who are playing host to a possession. For strategy on defeating them, go to Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version) article. Among the humans possessed by these ghosts are the Ghostbusters (mostly Ray) and Walter Peck. Realistic Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class III Possessor Host *'Type:' Possessor (slime neutralize) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Melee, Range, Rush **''Weaknesses:'' Slime Notes: Possessed Humans are innocent bystanders possessed and controlled by Class III Possessor Ghosts. Slime Blower will drive Possessor Ghosts out of their human victims but beware, its lingering PK resonance is not enough to prevent Possessors from repossessing anyone already slimed. Contact Protocol: Possessed Humans don't pose much, if any, real threat. Use your Slime Blower to drive the Possessor Ghost out of its human host, then get to work on the Possessor Ghost. Manifestation Point: :Natural History Museum Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' None *'Abilities:' None Tobin's Summary: Certain ghosts have the ability to control living beings. To carry out this vile act, the spectre in question literally flies into its victim. At this point, a sort of ectoplasmic metastasis occurs, allowing the ghost to spread its presence throughout the body and exert its will over the muscles of the host. The degree of articulation with which the ghost can puppet its victim is dependent on the intellectual resonance of the spectre. A "smarter" and more coherent ghost will be able to mimic human (or animal) behavior more accurately, while a less advanced spectre will only be able to render the host immobile. Egon's Notes: This is truly one of the more frightening abilities that ghosts possess. Not only is there the implication of losing control of your own body, but with the more advanced specters, you cannot be sure who is your ally and who might be host to a malevolent being. Ray's Tips: Most ghosts aren't strong enough to pull off this trick, but when it happens, human possession is always nasty. Trust me, I know! Slime from the Slime Blower, applied directly to the unfortunate victim, is the only reliable way to force the ghost out. Supplemental Data The art page can found in the Museum, during the "Boogers and Boogeywomen" section. It is hidden in a crate in a corner of the hallway after the second Wayward Possessor encounter. Stylized Portable Version Information Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Possessed Humans are employees and patients of Parkview Psychiatric Hospital who are taken over by paranormal forces in Level 2: Asylum Brawl of Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. History The Possessed Humans vary in energy auras. The doctors exhibit red auras and can be exorcised with the Proton Beam while the patients have yellow auras and taken out with the Fermion Shock. The patients tend to be more dangerous and attack with flying cartwheels. Manifestation Points *Level 2: Asylum Brawl Secondary Canon History IDW Comics Chi-You blasted several wedding guests and Casey Jones with energy and learned he had remotely possessed them. He had control of their bodies and minds. Chi-You (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.20). Chi-You says: "My power... I can control these mortals like puppets. Their bodies... their minds... they belong furthermore to Chi-You." Through Casey's mind, Chi-You instantaneously learned to speak in modern English and learned who the Turtles were. In turn, he manipulated the possessed humans and made them take martial arts stances but they were interrupted by the arrival of the Ghostbusters. The possessed humans soon displayed remarkable acrobatic feats under Chi-You's control. They dodged the Ghostbusters' attacks and escaped the church. On a rooftop, Chi-You recognized them as peasants unworthy of serving in his army. He released his hold on all of them, except Casey. Coming to, they saw Chi-You and ran to the roof access. In search of real warriors, Chi-You took control of NHL players at the Madison Square Garden. He further shared his power and transmogrified them into his thralls. Chi-You modified his control over Casey by the act of swallowing him, in reality enveloping him inside an adaptable ectoplasmic casing that allowed for finely tuned manipulation of the corporeal form. Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 3, Question 3 answer 12/14/15 List of People Possessed *Fred possessed Peter Venkman from The Other Side #1 to The Other Side #4 *Idulnas possessed Jim Silver from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #1 to Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #4 *Hungry Manitou possessed Scotty from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5 to Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6 *Hungry Manitou possessed Peter from Volume 1 Issue #6 to Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #7 *Idulnas possessed Janosz Poha from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #16 to Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 *One of The Collectors posed as a possessed human in Volume 2 Issue #4 *Jasmine and her mother were remotely possessed in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10 *Dana Barrett and Louis Tully were possessed by the Terror Birds from Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 to Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 *Ray was possessed by Gozer from Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17 to Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 *Ray possessed by Tiamat in Volume 2 Issue #19 *Casey Jones and wedding guests remotely possessed by Chi-You in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1 *Winston Zeddemore is possessed and transmogrified by Chi-You in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #4 Also See *Possession Trivia *On page four of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4, a Possessed Human on wheelchair makes a non-canon cameo as a disguise of one of The Collectors. *In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2, some of the possessed humans are visually based on Betty White, Mariel Romero, Bobby Curnow, and Rob Paulsen. Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 **Issue #2 References Gallery Primary Canon MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic08.jpg|Ray possessed by Possessor Ghost (Mrs. Myrnick) MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic11.jpg|Ray possessed by Possessor Ghost PossessedHumaninGBTVGRVsc01.png|Ray possessed by Possessor Ghost PossessedHumaninGBTVGRVsc02.png|A Party guest at the Natural History Museum Possessed by an Beauty Queen Ghost Secondary Canon PsychokineticBiologicalInhabitationinGBTVGSVIcon.png|The Psychokinetic Biological Inhabitation Bio picture as seen in Stylized Version PossessedHumansos01.png|As seen in Sanctum of Slime PossessedHumansos02.png|As seen in Sanctum of Slime VigoIDWOngoing13.jpg|Ray possessed by Vigo flashback in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13 FredIDW3.jpg|Fred in possession of Fred in The Other Side #1 Idulnas17.jpg|Idulnas in possession of Jim in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #2 ScottyIDWOngoing02.jpg|Hungry Manitou in possession of Scotty in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5 HungryManitou03.jpg|Hungry Manitou in possession of Peter in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6 PossessedHumanIDW01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Idulnas29.jpg|Idulnas in possession of Janosz in Volume 2 Issue #4 SantaMuerte11.jpg|Jasmine and her mother remotely possessed in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10 TerrorBirds05.jpg|Dana and Louis possessed by Terror Birds in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17 GozerIDWOngoing10.jpg|Ray possessed by Gozer in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 TiamatIDW32.jpg|Ray possessed by Tiamat in Volume 2 Issue #19 RemotelyPossessedHumansIDW01.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 RemotelyPossessedHumansIDW02.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #1 RemotelyPossessedHumansIDW03.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #1 RemotelyPossessedHumansIDW04.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #1 MarielRomeroTMNTGBIssueOne02.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #1 CaseyJonesIDW04.jpg|Casey Jones possessed as seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #1 RemotelyPossessedHumansIDW05.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 CaseyJonesIDW08.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 CaseyJonesIDW14.jpg|Transmogrified in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChiYou38.jpg|Winston possessed by Chi-You in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Corporeal Category:Media Class 3 Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:IDW Characters